Kaguya's School for Lesbian Girls
by PhoenixGemini18
Summary: In modern day Japan, there is a school just for lesbians. Many sexual things will occur, and you know that Naruko Uzumaki will make things all the more interesting during her stay. Contains futa, yuri and minor crossovers.


**Hello everybody my name is quinc the thirst and welcome to a new story that I am now going to be working on. This has been on my mind ever since I saw MagiCORN's story "The Boarding School for Lesbian Girls," and I recommend you read that for some good lesbian sex scenes (wish he would update on that story, it will be nice to see some more). I still have my poll going on for my other story so go and vote. Now this will involve some futanari so you have been warned. Lastly, this will have some minor crossovers, mainly just people from different franchises. Now that everything is out of the way let's get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would be richer than I'm already am.**

 **Chapter 1: Kaguya's School for Lesbian Girls**

Waking up in the morning and getting ready for school is something that usually isn't something to look forward to. There are many different reasons as to why it wouldn't be a good thing, whether it be boring classes or waking up to early in the morning. However there is one boarding school in Japan known as "Kaguya's School for Lesbian Girls." Though to the known public it's called "John Carter's Advance School for Girls" to not cause suspicion. There is legend saying that Kaguya Ostutsuki was the goddess of lust, fertility and sex. She had a body that many would throw down there lives just to see it without her kimono on. A pale skinned woman, she had ivory white hair that went all the way down to her lower legs and eyes with no pupils known as the Byakugan. With those eyes it allowed her to view a persons pleasure point within their body. She had a voluptuous body that many would praise for. With a hour glass figure, great hips, I-cup boobs and a big ass **.** Now she started off as human, but became a goddess by eating the god fruit. When she ate it, she not only gained godly powers but a giant increase in her sex drive. Another thing was that she was a lesbian to the finest level. So she had a plethora of women ready to have sex with her at any given moment. After a few years of a sexual life, Kaguya wanted to let other women to be with other women if the wanted to, as well as let them have sex out in the open. However she knew that society wouldn't accept it and would cause them even more grief. So she made a place for those women to go and live their lesbian fantasies. And what better place would that be than a boarding school. They would learn about different types of sex, and many other things that would normally happen. Not even a month when it was built and opened, over 2 million women came in and were already accepted. Many of those women that were accepted never wanted to leave, and they did just that. Kaguya understood how they felt and said that they could stay and/or leave whenever they wanted. To this day the school still stands and Kaguya still roams the school grounds. Now there is one girl about to attend the school and change things for everyone. And I mean in a very, _very_ , good way.

 **1500 Years Later, Random House**

It was a nice Saturday morning in Japan. In the kitchen of a normal one story house, there stood a woman named Kushina Uzumaki making breakfast for her and her daughter. Kushina is a beautiful woman even though she is in her mid twenties. She has long slender legs, a heart shape face, violet eyes and long scarlet red hair that fell down to her nice plump rear that bounced almost every time she would walk. She had a nice hourglass figure with a nice H-cup boobs and perky nipples. She is a single mother after her husband divorced her for someone else, leaving her with their...no her daughter. Speaking of which, walking down the stairs was her 18 year old daughter Naruko Uzumaki. She had luscious blonde hair in twin tails that reach her waist. She has ocean blue eyes and whisker marks on both sides of her cheeks. Now Kushina was a bit envious of Naruko, mainly because of her body. Naruko has long luxurious legs, a hourglass figure like her mother, but wider hips, bigger ass and K-cup boobs and perky nipples. Both of them were wearing absolutely nothing because they have had sex many times. Now before you say anything, the Uzumaki clan is alright with incest, and they took it to heart.

"Morning sweetie. How are you right know?" Said Kushina as she turned around with her tits and ass bouncing.

"Good. I'm almost ready for my first day." Naruko said with excitement about her first day at a lesbian school.

"That's what I like to hear. Remember I'm going to be their to help. If there's anything you don't understand just come to me alright." Said Kushina said with a smile.

"Got it mom." Said Naruko.

Soon breakfast was ready and they ate and talking about what was going to happen. After eating they cleaned up, and got dressed for a long drive to the school. A little while later they were getting their bags in the car. Naruko had brought only a string bag filled with any of her essentials like a toothbrush, brush, comb, etc. with Kushina bringing the same thing. Kushina was dressed in heels, a business skirt that clung to her ass, and a short sleeved button up shirt with a few buttons undone to she a generous amount of cleavage. Naruko kept things simple by having on sandals, booty shorts that showed some of her ass cheeks, and a low crop top. Soon everything was packed and they were in the car for a long drive.

"Ready?" Asked Kushina.

"Are you a squirter?" Asked Naruko with a cheeky smile.

"Oh aren't you a little pervert." Said Kushina with a laugh.

"Learned it from the best." Proclaimed Naruko as she pinched her mother's right nipple.

"Mmm. When we get there, I'll be sure to give you a good night." Kushina said in a seductive tone as they drove off to their new lives.

 **Five Hours Later**

After a long drive, they finally reached the school's entrance gate. This is what separated the school from any outside lookers or intruders. Driving up to the speaker, Kushina pressed the buzzer and waited for a response. A few moments later, a woman's voice carried through the other end.

"Hello, may I help you?" Said the unknown voice.

"Yes. I'm Kushina Uzumaki and my daughter is here to attend the school and I'm here to work." Said Kushina.

"Let's see here. Hmm. Ah right here. Come on in." She said as the gates open up and the both of them were awed at what they saw.

What they saw on the inside was a school equivalent to a castle with many open fields. **(Imagine Harvard)** Many of the buildings there were either classes or dormitories. Each of them had the school symbol which just Kaguya in a very enticing bunny suit. Rolling up a little, Kushina and Naruko saw who was speaking with them earlier. She had vibrant red hair like Kushina, but her hair had a more scarlet tone to it reaching her lower back. She has brown eyes and a curvy figure. She was currently wearing nothing but beach sandals showing her legs, grade A ass and G-cup boobs. She also had a tattoo that resembles a cross with the left and right ends on her nipples, the top ends on her neck, and the bottom end right above her pussy.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm a sophomore here. I was told by Ms. Tsunade to bring you to her office." Said the newly introduced Erza.

"Okay. Why don't you come in and guide us there?" Said Kushina with a pleasant smile, but on the inside, she was thinking of many different ways to use her body.

"Sure. Thank you very much." She said with a bow making her tits jiggle as she got in the car.

"So Erza, what can you tell us about the school?" Asked Naruko as they started driving.

"Well when you stay here, it's basically a paradise for everyone. You get to have sex whenever you want, don't have to worry about clothes, and if we're lucky we get to see Lady Kaguya's body. She would also chose some people to have sex with her and it will feel like a whole new world of pleasure." Exclaimed Erza with a dreamy face and a nosebleed just thinking about it.

"Wow, must be something for everyone to fawn about it like." Said Kushina.

"It's just amazing. You would have to experience it for yourself." Said Erza.

The rest of the ride to the principles office was just talking about personal life. Erza has a twin sister attending as a student and her mother works there teaching about different sex toys and how to use them. Her favorite class was BDMS class, mainly because she was a bit of a masochist on the inside. Her favorite exercise for P.E. was cock squats, where they had to do a set amount of squats on a dildo. She was the club leader of a group called "The Fairy Club," where just about anything could happen there. They were doing this while Naruko was fondling hers, Kushina's and Erza's tits. Along the way, they saw many women having sex anywhere and everywhere they could. Some were eating each other out, and others were just banging each other like no tomorrow. Soon they arrived at the building and made their way through the halls, which had more women having sex. After a bit more walking they came across the principles office and when they got close they heard some moaning coming from the other side. When they opened the door, they saw the principle, Tsunade Senju, getting anal fucked by Kaguya herself. Tsunade was a beautiful woman in her early thirties with blonde hair in pigtails and brown eyes. She had a purple diamond tattoo on her forehead. She had nothing on with her JJ-cup boobs swinging like crazy and her ass getting smushed by Kaguya's rough pounding. Kaguya hasn't aged a day after all of the years that have gone by. She looked even more beautiful and her body has improved a lot. She now has a slim waist, wider hips, NN-cup tits and a big juicy ass **(Imagine girls from One Piece Post Time Skip)**. She currently has on a 10 inch studded dildo and she was destroying Tsunade's ass. Hearing the door open, they looked up and saw Erza, Naruko, and Kushina with lustful looks on their faces.

"Well hello there Erza. Looking as sexy as ever are we?" Kaguya said in her heavenly voice with a smile while still fucking Tsunade.

"Yes milady." Erza replied.

"That's great. Oh, I see we have some new girls here to join us." Kaguya said.

"Right. This is Naruko and Kushina Uzumaki. Both are here to be a student and teacher respectively." Said Erza pointing out to them.

"Hello there my goddess of sexiness." Proclaimed Naruko with no shame whatsoever.

"It will be a great pleasure working with you." Said Kushina while licking her lips.

"I bet it will. Give me a minute, I need to finish up right here." Said Kaguya as she sped up, making Tsunade moan ever loader.

After a few minutes of continuous thrusting, Tsunade yelled out as she cummed all over the dildo. On the sidelines you could see that the girls were masturbating to the sex show they were watching. A minute later Tsunade finished cumming and pulled the dildo out of her ass. After catching there breaths, they began to talk about what will happen around the school.

"Now, there are some things that you should know about this school. First you can come and go whenever you like, it's your choice in the matter. Second the dress code is nothing except any types of shoes. Third you can have sex with anyone, anywhere, anytime. Just make sure that they are alright with it. Also if you want to buy anything at the bookstore, all you need to do is make the store owner cum depending on what it is. Lastly if you see Lady Kaguya anywhere, you will call out to her and kiss her ass cheeks and she will spank you while you say whatever she wants you to." Said Tsunade with Naruko and Kushina nodding.

"Good, know that everything is taken care of the finish things off, you will need to kiss Lady Kaguya's ass cheeks and she will make you cum to make things official. I suggest you get rid of your clothes, seeing as how you're not going to be needing them. " Said Tsunade moving out of the way for Kaguya to finish things off for them.

Following her advice, they quickly took off their clothes and all three of them were amazed at their well kept figures. Once they were fully naked, Kushina and Naruko moved around Kaguya and kneeled down to view her glorious ass. Soon, their lips were pressed against her cheeks. Kaguya loved the feeling of women literally kissing her ass as much as she loves a good lip lock. After switching getting both of their essence's, Kaguya felt something from within Naruko. It was very foreign to her and she decided to ask about it.

"Naruko, can I ask you something?" Kaguya questioned.

"Is there a problem milady." Asked Naruko.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just interested in something. With all my years of giving welcoming's, I suddenly fell something within you. May I ask what it is?" She asked as Naruko's and Kushina's eyes widened, while Tsunade and Erza was wondering what was wrong.

"Well, it's something personal that I really don't share with anyone. If I show you, will you not jump to conclusions?" Asked Naruko in a nervous tone.

"My dear, here you will not be judged, you will be accepted for who you are." Kaguya replied with a serene smile.

"Okay, as long as I don't get accused of anything." Said Naruko.

She then did a few hand seals, which surprised Kaguya thinking that the use of seals had been lost throughout time. Once she was done, there was a puff of smoke and once it dissipated, the other three girls were shocked to the core seeing a 10-inch flaccid cock **(with no balls mind you, just think of the artist Studio Oppai, don't know him, look him up)**.

"Oh my!" Tsunade and Erza gasped at seeing such a site.

Kaguya's reaction was something that no one expected.

"Wow! A futanari. I always wanted to see one up close. I wonder how big it is once it's hard." Kaguya went into a bit of a fan girl moment while stroking Naruko's cock. Soon it stood at an impressive 18-inches with a 3-inch girth.

"Wow, it's so big." Said Kaguya fascinated by the girls cock.

"Milady, can you please tell us what you mean?" Said Erza getting over her initial shock.

"Well at a time in the world before I was around, there was only an entire populace of women. Some of those women had a cock just like Naruko does. Every women there were in paradise, until it slowly dwindled into being nonexistent. I always wanted to feel the pleasure that they felt, and now I get to do it." Kaguya explained with a happy expression.

"Those women were ancestors of the Uzumaki, and it's a rare chance to get it." Said Kushina smiling seeing as how they didn't have to hide it anymore.

"So, you're not disgusted about it?" Asked Naruko with a hopeful expression.

"Naruko like I said before, here you will not be judged, you will be accepted for who you are. Besides, I'll make sure that everyone at the school will be alright with it." Said Kaguya with a loving smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"It will be interesting to say the least. I would like to take that for a spin some time around." Said Tsunade with Erza agreeing.

"Thank you so much." Said Naruko with a happy smile.

"Now let's finish, cause I'm pretty sure you want to get out there and start fucking." Kaguya said with a sultry smile.

"Yes very much." Said Naruko very eager to go out and experience what would be her new life.

"Now normally, I would just lick women's pussies and finger their assholes, but you I have something very interesting in store for you." Said Kaguya.

She then bent over in doggy style and displayed her pussy and ass for the rest of them to see.

"I want you to fuck me, right in my pussy. And don't hold back for any reason what so ever. Now come on and lets see what you got." Said Kaguya with a challenging smirk.

"Is that a challenge? Cause if it is, I won't lose." Said Naruko as she shot towards Kaguya thrusting all of her cock inside her pussy and started thrusting without mercy.

"Oh yeah that's it. This is what it's like to have a futanari cock inside of someone. So good." Kaguya moaned out as her whole body was experiencing this new form of pleasure.

On the sidelines, Tsunade, Erza and Kushina are watching the two having sex.

"You know Naruko is really lucky to have that happen. While Lady Kaguya will let you use a dildo to let you fuck her, it's when she wants you to." Said Tsunade while fingering herself.

"Yeah. I wish I was in Naruko's position right now." Said a pouting Erza while playing with her asshole.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm just happy that Naruko won't have to hide it anymore and just be out and free." Said a smiling Kushina while playing with Tsunade's and Erza's tits.

Back to Naruko and Kaguya, we see that Naruko is moving at intense speeds and Kaguya was thrusting back to get more pleasure. After a few minutes of more fucking, Naruko is about to reach her limit.

"Lady Kaguya, I'm about to cum." Said Naruko as she moved even faster.

"Ah, ah, ah, cum inside me. I want to feel everything that you've got." Said Kaguya as she was about to cum herself.

With a few more thrust, Kaguya was the first one to cum, releasing her juices on Naruko's cock as well as tightening around it. This made Naruko cum in Kaguya's pussy. The feeling of cum entering her pussy caused Kaguya to moan in pleasure. After a minute of cumming, Naruko finally stopped and pulled out of her, letting the cum spill out of her pussy.

"Tsunade, Erza, I want you to taste it quick." Said Kaguya as she was catching her breath.

Doing as told, they came around and lick the cum into their mouths. The taste was heavenly to them and they wanted more. As Tsunade ate more cum, Erza kissed Kaguya on the lips and shared the cum with her making Kaguya moan at the taste.

"Mmm, taste just as good as I thought it would." Said Kaguya as she finished kissing Erza.

"It is very tasty." Said Tsunade finishing up all the cum.

"Though Erza, who said you can just kiss me right then and their?" Asked Kaguya with a smirk.

"Sorry milady, I just thought you would want some of it as well." Said Erza while bowing.

"While I do thank you for giving me some of her cum, I still have to punish you later. So be ready." Said Kaguya.

"Yes, of course milady." Replied Erza while on the inside, she was all giddy at being punished by Kaguya.

"Now let's finish this Kushina." Said Kaguya as she went over to her.

While that was going on, Tsunade was getting Naruko's room in place.

"Okay Naruko, this will be your room. The dorm is on the east end known as the 'Tramp' dorm." Said Tsunade.

"Okay. What are the other dorm names?" Asked Naruko.

"The other ones are 'Slut', 'Whore', and 'Bitch' with 'Bitch' being senior dorms. There are rooms for the teachers and faculty which is known as the 'Cum-Dumpster' dorm." Said Tsunade.

Once Kushina came on Kaguya's mouth, she got her things and they were on their. Erza asked for a ride back to her dorm and they agreed. While walking in the halls they saw that everyone was looking at Naruko, more specifically her cock. They were giving it lustful looks like it was a gift from Kaguya herself. It seems that whatever Kaguya did seemed to work faster than they thought it would. Soon the reached the 'Whore' dorms which was located on the west end. Saying goodbye to Erza, they then left to the east end. Once they made it, Naruko got her stuff and was ready to meet her new roommates.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later." Said Naruko.

"Bye sweetie, oh you forgot something." Said Kushina while pointing out to her lips.

"Oh right." Said Naruko while moving forward and started making out with Kushina. After a few minutes, they separated and Kushina was off.

Naruko then walked into the dorm and gave her application to the lady up front. She then told her where her room was and Naruko started heading in that direction. When she reached it she unlocked it and walked in seeing a threesome going on. Three girls about her age were making in a line with a pink hair girl in the middle, a platinum blonde hair girl at the bottom, and a blue hair girl at the top. The pink haired girl had shoulder length hair and had green eyes and a nice slender figure. She had nice legs, a big ass and D-cup boobs. The platinum haired blonde had her hair in a ponytail and bit of it covering the right side of her face. She has blue green eyes and a nice curvy figure. She has long legs, a nice bubble butt, and EE-cup boobs. The blue haired girl had hair that reached her back and had lavender colored eyes like Kaguya. She has a well developed figure with nice legs, A really good ass and GGG-cup breasts. They looked like the were just about finished seeing as how they all just had an orgasm, a pretty big one at that. Once they were done, they then realized their guest that has been stroking her cock.

"Well hello there. And who might you be?" Asked the platinum haired blonde while her cock.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I'm new and it looks like I'll be your new roommate." Said Naruko while still stroking her cock.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sakura Haruno." Said the pink haired girl named Sakura.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Said the platinum haired blonde named Ino.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I hope you enjoy your stay." Said the blue haired girl while bowing giving everyone a good view of her jiggling tits and ass.

"Oh believe me, I'm going to enjoy this very much." Said Naruko as she suddenly cummed on all three of the girls who didn't seem to mind one bit.

 **Chapter End**

 **Wow now that was something. I hope you enjoy it and make sure you read and review. And be sure to always QUINC THE THIRST. Buh Bye.**


End file.
